1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates, in general, to a system for calculating weight and center of gravity of an object lifted by a robot and a method of controlling the same, capable of accurately calculating the weight and the center of gravity of an arbitrary object held and carried by the robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to industrial robots used to conduct preset operations, it is not necessary to know the weights of objects held by grippers of the industrial robots. However, in the case of intelligent robots or wearable robots, it is necessary to know the weights and the centers of gravity of objects to be manipulated so as to prevent the intelligent robots or wearable robots from losing their balance due to the objects.
In existing technologies, the weight and center of gravity of an object are adapted to be measured by a separate measuring device and to be input for control of a robot. However, to improve this process, in the present disclosure, a robot grasps a desired object, and slightly lifts the object to detect the weight and center of gravity of the object, and information relating to the weight and the center of gravity of the object are applied to the operation of the robot.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.